


Sanctuary

by ardvari



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: He liked waking up at the crack of dawn, finding her blonde head above him, her fingers tracing patterns on his skin. Outside the trees swayed in the morning breeze, the sky behind them turning pink around the edges.





	Sanctuary

**Sanctuary**

He liked waking up at the crack of dawn, finding her blonde head above him, her fingers tracing patterns on his skin. Outside the trees swayed in the morning breeze, the sky behind them turning pink around the edges. 

Time always seemed to slow down in those early hours, when her fingers mapped out all of his scars, an elaborate connect-the-dots that set his body on fire. He’d told her the story behind every single scar she didn’t know, and together they’d relived the memories of the ones she’d been there for. Often painful, they’d gone way back in their past, to those old times when Apophis had still seemed like the worst thing in the universe. 

Her fingers danced across his chest, circling the scar on his shoulder before leaning down to kiss him. Her hair tickled his cheeks, wisps of it stroking along his chest. His own hands ran up the side of her arms, pulling her closer until her body covered his, deliciously warm and soft. Pushing his hand beneath the thin, worn fabric of her tank top, he splayed a hand across her back, traced the knobs of her spine from between her shoulders down to the small of her back. 

Opening her mouth against his, she traced the inside of his bottom lip with her tongue, smiling when his tongue stroked against hers. Outside the cabin the sky was turning orange, the dew on the grass starting to glimmer as a layer of mist hung above the pond. He tugged on her shirt, pulling it over her head. Hair full of static, she looked half-ascended in the mysterious light. His fingers skimmed along her collarbone before he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. 

He felt her sigh, her head dropping to the side. Pushing her hair out of the way, he twisted a strand of it around his finger. The long hair suited her and he loved playing with it, running his fingers through it, watching the way it caught the light.

Her hand skimmed across his belly, fingers splayed as she ran a fingernail along the edge of his boxers. He sucked in a breath, watched her eyes darken and a smile flicker across her face. He smiled back, toying with the waistband of her underwear, pulling her closer against him. 

She wriggled her hips, pushing off his boxers, leaving him to shuck them off completely. They watched as they landed on the dresser, half burying the statue of a cowboy on a bucking horse that had found its way into their bedroom. 

Neither of them paid attention to the statue when he pulled off her underwear, helping her kick them off. She settled over top of him, her thighs on either side of his legs, looking down at him with a soft smile. He reached behind her, guiding himself to her entrance, watching as she sat up and sank down on top of him. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she hung her head, her hair falling in front of her face like a curtain. 

He let his hands slide up the sides of her body, circling her taut nipples before they climbed higher, brushing her hair behind her ears. She opened her eyes, stormy and full of passion, biting her lip as she started moving her hips. 

The wind outside picked up, blowing colorful leaves off the trees. The sun was just starting to peek above the trees, dust dancing on the air as it filtered in through the bedroom window. He groaned, restless fingers digging into her shoulders. She shook her head, moving excruciatingly slowly, her breathing shallow. For now she was in control, on a path to drive them both crazy. Her eyes locked on his, watching him as he watched her. He tried rocking with her, cursing gravity momentarily. 

She was moving a fraction too slow, slow enough to make him want more, climbing up to that elusive edge. Lacing her fingers through his, she leaned forward, changing the angle, moving faster. He knew she was getting closer now, her walls fluttering around him. He pushed up against her, moving with her, delighted that she was too far gone to care now, that she was handing over control. 

“Jack…”

He held her as she shuddered through her orgasm, peppering her face with kisses as he continued to move until he followed her over the edge. Resting on top of him, clinging to him, her entire body wrapped around him, she sighed happily. 

The sun washed them in squares of golden light, their breathing evening out together, chest to chest, as the wind hummed around the cabin. 

He loved waking up like that, not a care in the world, the universe and its fate inconsequential in those precious hours before reality embraced them fully.


End file.
